1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications modules. In particular, the present invention relates to a communications module, such as an optical transceiver module, having specialized internal structures configured to reduce EMI emission from the module during operation.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology has transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks steadily increases, high speed transmission becomes ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodiment in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an “electro-optic transducer”), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (“LED”). The electro-optic transducer emits light when current is passed through it, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the magnitude of the current. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an “opto-electric transducer”), an example of which is a photodiode. The opto-electric transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, the optical transmitter is typically housed in a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”), while the optical receiver is housed in a separate receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The transceiver also typically includes a driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs and an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to amplify the channel-attenuated received signal prior to further processing. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to as the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post-amplifier.
As optical transmission speed provided by transceivers and other communications modules rises, so does the production of potentially problematic electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). EMI produced by the module can interfere with the proper operation of the transceiver or other adjacent electronic components, and is therefore undesired. The FCC regulates the amount of EMI that a device can emit in terms of a Db power limit. There is a significant competitive advantage to reducing the emitted EMI from a consumer product. In particular, reducing EMI emitted at the component level increases the number of components that can be populated into a system without violating FCC regulations.
A need therefore exists for the reduction of EMI emitted from communications modules, including transceivers and transponders. Moreover, any solution to this need would desirably provide a solution that does not substantially alter the form factor of the transceiver or other communications module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced